


that burns

by copperwings



Series: The body hair chronicles [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Beard Burn, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Yuri can't deal with Otabek's hair growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperwings/pseuds/copperwings
Summary: In which Otabek's stubble causes trouble for Yuri's skin.





	that burns

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece for [_that tickles_](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11743146), but it's not a direct sequel so this can be read as a standalone work.

Yuri looks at himself in the mirror and scowls.

He leans closer and studies the red marks that begin from the corner of his mouth and trail downward, forming a path leading directly to his crotch. Or well, it’s not so much a path as it is a _field_ of red irritated skin, all the way from his neck to his hips. Yuri stretches the waistband of his boxers to confirm that yes, the marks really do lead all the way down. The skin of his chest and abdomen looks like he has a rash or some kind of tropical skin disease. Yuri sighs loudly at his reflection.

Fucking Otabek and his beard growth.

Yuri pads back to his bedroom and slams the door shut after him. Otabek turns to look up from his phone. “What’s up?”

“ _This_ is what’s up.” Yuri points up and down his body and gives Otabek a glare.

Otabek raises one eyebrow like he’s not following.

“Goddamn beard burn,” Yuri says. “Your damn stubble is peeling my skin off little by little. I’m probably sprinkling little pieces of _me_ all over the carpet as we speak.”

Otabek shrugs nonchalantly. “It doesn’t look that bad.”

Yuri rolls his eyes and makes his way to the bed. “ _Doesn’t look that bad?_ It looks like I have a fucking rash, that’s what it looks like.”

Otabek squints. “Well now that you said it, there is something adorably leprosy-like about this look.” He ducks to avoid the pillow Yuri picks up from the bed and tosses at him. “No wait, now I know: it looks kind of like you mistook a porcupine for a loofah in the shower.” He ducks out of the way again, laughing.

“You’re an ass.” Yuri climbs on the bed and picks up another pillow. “You’re the biggest ass on the planet and I swear to god I will shove one pillow in your mouth and one up your ass and then watch you suffocate if you don’t shut up now.”

“Aww, come here.” Otabek pries the pillow from his hands and then pulls Yuri close. His skin feels warm from being under the covers, and Yuri snuggles closer, for a moment forgetting he is supposed to be mad at Otabek and his stupid hair growth.

He remembers it in a moment when Otabek leans down to kiss him and the already irritated skin around his mouth flares up, making itself known in a burning heat stinging his face. “Ow.” Yuri pulls back. “Jesus, could you shave your face?”

“I did, like twelve hours ago,” Otabek sighs.

Yuri stares at him disbelievingly. “ _This_ happened in _twelve hours?_ ” He runs his finger against the stubble on Otabek’s chin. It’s rough and prickly like one of those sponges meant for scrubbing pots and pans.

Otabek grabs Yuri’s hand and pushes it against the direction of the hair growth. “Yes, _this_ happened in twelve hours. Your pale, Slavic ass can’t even begin to understand the struggle I have to suffer through on a daily basis trying to contain this. Genetics, you know,” Otabek says dryly.

“Genetics, huh. Then there must be a grizzly bear in your family a couple of generations back or something,” Yuri muses and absently slides his finger down from Otabek’s chin to his chest.

“Yeah, you guessed my dark family secret,” Otabek deadpans. “No skeletons in the closet, just grizzlies.”

“ _Grizzly in the closet_ sounds like a euphemism for a stereotypical closeted gay man. You know, the kind that wears a suit to work and then in his free time dresses in leather vests and leather caps and those leather pants that show your ass cheeks.” Yuri settles back against Otabek’s shoulder and grins at the mental image.

“Hmm. Or maybe it would be the name for a support group for people who are still struggling with their identity,” Otabek remarks.

“Great, now I keep imagining a group of men sitting in a circle like in an AA meeting, all wearing leather vests and wailing about their _emotions_. With their ass cheeks showing.” Yuri snickers into Otabek’s neck and glances up at him through his lashes.

Otabek shifts and huffs. “Now it’s your fucking hair that’s all over my face.” He blows a strand of blond off the corner of his mouth and then presses a kiss into Yuri’s hair. “And besides, you’re not so immune to _emotions_ as you like to think you are, so don’t laugh at the support group for the poor emotional grizzlies.” He ruffles Yuri’s hair.

Yuri slaps the ruffling hand away. “Pfft. I’m a cold-hearted jerk, I have no emotions,” Yuri claims.

“Oh really?” Otabek asks in a disbelieving tone. “And that’s why you were crying like a little baby when we watched the documentary about stray cats in Russia?”

Yuri turns his head so he can glare at Otabek.

Otabek doesn’t let it slow him down. “Or the time when you blushed up to your ears when JJ whistled upon seeing you in a tux?”

“That was out of anger,” Yuri defends.

Otabek grins. “Sure it was.”

“Was too!”

“Mhmm.” Otabek’s grin just spreads wider. “How about the blush on your face the first time I told you I love you?”

Yuri buries his face into Otabek’s neck. “Stooop,” he mutters.

Otabek chuckles. “Actually,” he whispers in a teasing tone, “I think you still blush every time I say it.”

“No I fucking don’t.” Yuri keeps his face hidden.

“Look at me, Yura.” Otabek’s hand tugs him by the chin so Yuri has to look up. “I love you.”

Yuri feels the heat rising to his cheeks, and he tries to pull away, but Otabek is having none of that. He grips Yuri’s chin and holds the gaze, two dark brown eyes staring at Yuri from inches away. “I love you so much, Yura,” he whispers.

Yuri feels the heat going up to his ears, and he tries to scowl at Otabek. “You’re fucking annoying,” Yuri huffs, rolling his eyes. He then waits a few seconds before grumbling back, “I love you too.”

Otabek grins smugly and pulls him into a kiss, his hand trailing down Yuri’s side and sneaking under the waistband of his boxers. Yuri gasps and deepens the kiss as Otabek’s teasing fingers slide between his legs.

A little bit later, Yuri can feel Otabek’s stubble scraping against the already irritated skin on his neck and chest, but when he has Otabek’s cock in his ass and Otabek’s fist around his own cock, the beard burn is hardly a priority right now.

He makes a mental note to send Otabek to the pharmacy afterward to buy some aloe vera gel, though. Yuri sure as hell isn’t going anywhere looking like someone scrubbed his neck and the lower half of his face with a goddamn parmesan grater.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> hmu on [tumblr](https://worldofcopperwings.tumblr.com/), where I reside most of the time and gush about Otayuri and other things.


End file.
